By Your Side
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Petite fic pondue un soir où la page blanche faisait rage pour le reste de mes fics... Petit POV, histoire vraiment très courte


**By Your Side**

**Auteur: Alias Kimichan**

**Titre: By Your Side**

**Base: HunterXHunter**

**Pairing: Pas très compliqué...**

**Genre: shonen-ai, POV, OS**

**Disclaimer: Le blabla habituel... Sont pas à moi et ça me rapporte pas d'argent... **

**Note: J'ai écrit cette petite fic parce que je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer d'eux... Togashi-sensei est vraiment méchant ! Je suis persuadée q'uil les a oubliés ! Enfin... Bonne lecture quand même **

**By Your Side**

**Le jour se lève. Ca doit bien être la énième nuit où je ne dors pas. J'ai perdu le vers la quinzième ou seizième nuit, je ne me rappelle plus. Comme un crétin je fixe le plafond. J'ai trop peur de t'admirer dan ston sommeil parce que j'ai la terrible impression que tu vas t'éveiller si je pose mon regard sur toi. Pourtant, je suis certain que tu dois avoir un visage si paisible. L'air sévère et froid que tu arbores dans la journée ne te va absolument pas.**

**Mes yeux me brûlent alors je ferme les paupières avec un soupir. Mon coeur rate un battement mais ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte. Tu t'es simplement retourné dan ston sommeil. Ca fait des mois que j'espère en vain. Tu es bien le seul à ne rien voir. Même Senritsu, pendant l'affaire York Shin City, me l'a fait remarquer. _Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure._ Ce sont ses propres mots. Elle m'a même dit que tu t'en étais sûrement aperçu aussi. Et depuis ? Rien, strictement rien n'a changé. Et moi, en bon trouillard que je suis, je n'ai même pas le courage de te dire que tu me rends complètement dingue. Le jour se lève, et toi également.**

**La journée a été longue, comme d'habitude. Tu t'es montré distant et réservé, pour ne pas changer. Je t'ai proposé mon aide et tu m'as gentiment anvoyé bouler, ça devient une manie. Et pour achever une routine déjà bien rodée, je me suis rongé les sangs toute la journée. Mais contrairement à ce qui fait notre quotidien depuis des mois, tu es rentré passablement énervé. Tu n'as rien voulu avaler de ce que j'avais préparé pour toi et quand je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, tu t'es mis à hurler des choses que tu ne pensais pas avant d'aller t'enfermer dans la salle de bain, en larmes. J'ai réparé les dégats mais je ne t'ai même pas entendu sortir de la salle d'eau.**

**Je pousse doucement la porte de notre chambre. « Notre » est un bien grand mot. On ne partage pas le même lit et tu n'es présent dans cette pièce que le strict minimum d'heures nécessaires à la forme de ton corps. Je referme la porte sans bruit derrière moi. Tu es allongé son ton lit et tu me tournes le dos. Je n'ose pas aller vérifier que tu dors: je me sens trop las et épuisé pour essuyer une nouvelle crise de nerfs. Je me glisse lentement sous mes draps avec le vague espoir que je pourrais peut-être enfin dormir tant la fatigue m'accable.**

**Je t'entends bouger. Je dois résister à l'envie de te contempler sinon je suis fichu. Je mets un bras sur mon visage. Ca change pas grand chose vu que maintenant, je fixe le plafond. Je sais que je suis capable de tenir ! Allez, tu peux le faire... En fait non, je ne peux pas le faire. Je pose les yeux sur toi, frêle silhouette endormie. Tu me fais face. Ca fait des mois que je me retiens. Ce soir, c'était ma limite.**

**Tu es encore plus beau que je ne me l'imaginais. Ton corps si mince est si pâle sous la lumière de la Lune. Les fines mèches de tes cheveux retombent délicatement sur ta joue et sur ton front. Tes doigts fuselés reposent à côté de ton visage. Ta bouche est légèrement entrouverte, comme une invitation. Tes longs cils dessinent une ombre bleutée sur ta pommette. Et ton doux regard me fixe. Ton doux regard me fixe ? Malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des tiens...**

**« Léolio...? »**

**Un murmure. Un simple murmure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé ta voix si suave. Je me redresse sur un coude puis je cale mon dos contre mon oreiller.Je ne cesse de t'admirer alors que tu te lèves de ton lit pour t'asseoir près de moi. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure et je crois bien que je viens de m'arrêter de respirer. C'est fou comme ton regard peut être hypnotisant ! J'arrive à esquisser un micro-sourire quand tu me dis que tu es désolé, que tu ne voulais pas me blesser. Mon cerveau enregistre tes paroles mais tout ce que je vois à présent ce sont tes lèvres.**

**Avec hésitation, je caresse ta joue et effleure tes lèvres du bout des doigts. Ta bouche m'obsède. Je me penche doucement sur toi. Je te vois fermer les yeux. Je dois sûrement rêver. Pourtant la chaleur et la douceur de tes lèvres contre les miennes m'affirment le contraire. Ce chaste baiser m'électrise et déjà, je t'en demande plus. Tes doigts se posent sur ma nuque et mes mains glissent sur tes hanches. Nos bouches se scèllent pour de bon. Dieu, comme j'en ai rêvé de cet instant !**

**C'est étrange. Je ne me rappelle pas quand nous nous sommes dévêtus. Pourtant, tu es là, à soupirer et à gémir mon prénom alors que je te dévore de baisers passionnés et que je te prodigue caresses et autres tortures diverses. Tu te tords de plaisir sous moi, ta peau luisante de sueur alors que je te goûte. Tu caresses mon visage et m'embrasses avec fougue. Enfin enfin...! Ce sont les mots que je susurre à ton oreille. Je me fonds lentement en toi. Nos deux corps ne font désormais plus qu'un. Le paroxysme du plaisir s'empare de nous avant de nous laisser sans forces et haletants l'un dans les bras de l'autre.**

**Le jour se lève et je te regarde dormir. Cette fois encore, je n'ai pas pu dormir: j'étais bien trop heureux pour y arriver. Je repense à ce que tu m'as dit. Tu m'as remercié. Je souris et te murmure quelques mots tandis que tu ouvres tes beaux yeux sur moi. Tu te blottis contre moi et je soupire d'aise. Je serais toujours à tes côtés. Car c'est là qu'est ma place.**

**Fin**

**Bon, il s'agit d'un truc pondu vite fait comme ça sur un coup de tête. J'avais le syndrome de la feuille blanche sur toutes mes autres fics et quand j'ai levé la tête en soupirant, j'ai vu mon tome 22 et je me suis dis "Seigneur, ils me manquent trop ces deux-là !" Et voilà le résultat, donc ne m'en voulez pas pour cette fic !**


End file.
